kingsoftherealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Realm Rules
On certain realms there are rules that have been established by the community on that realm. These rules are most of the time enforced by either the entire realm or the top alliances on that realm. It should be noted that due to the volatile nature of realms, this information can get outdated rather fast. Before you assume that these rules still apply, ask about it in the realm chat for that realm. Examples of rules: - Race realm: first to a tile keeps it. Sometimes, your commander must be above a certain level, or have at least 10k troops. - Tile calling realm: write in realm chat the coordinates of a free tile that you want - National realm: ruled by alliance(s) of a certain country (e.g. France or Russia). If you attack the ruling alliance(s), they will gang up on you. Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 Phase 4 Realm 2 Hello everyone, Below I will mention the tile rules for Realm 2 Province 4 by Disciple of Sun Tzu, those rules can change if we are not responsible of KT or after requests of players and agreement by us. Those rules are free to be used from our successors. 1. First arrival on a tile with a level 15 commander keeps the tile. If the commander is level 15 must be 7700 army size, or as close to full as possible. Level 16 commander and higher must have 75%, no less than the 7700. 2. If you stop loading because your commander is full, any player of the realm can kick you after giving a 10 min warning in realm chat and waits for that 10 minutes. 3. If your commander is full without emptying the tile and someone has give you a warning you can call swap, but you must replace the commander within the initial 10 minutes warning. 4. Aliens are not allowed to have tiles, please kick them anytime. Sleeping on tiles stops up the whole tile rotation from game system. Players who leave commanders on tiles without the capacity to deplete it and sleep are stopping all realm advancement. Rules have been prepared in a way that tries to give the same opportunities to all players in claiming a tile. Suggestion In case of accidental hitting & kicking tile holder 1. If you accidental hit tile holder remember to apologize (for example in race situation) 2. If you accidental hit & kick tile holder (for example in race situation) remember to apologize and wait in tile so that original tileholder can claim it back with new troops. If leaving tile immediately after hit & kick it will leave the "tile free for all" status and original tile holder has harder/impossible to get it back. Realm 10 On Realm 10, the following rules are currently being enforced: For those interested in joining P4 R10 or for those already there, below is a summary of the realm rules. I did not create the rules and I am not even sure how long they have been in place. I am merely a participant who has seen the benefit to everyone in the realm that follows the rules. As always, there are a few people that simply do not want to comply but in general, the rules are followed by the majority of players and are policed by those players and the leaders of alliances in the realm. #Level 4 resource tiles can only be held by a commander level 25+. If a commander of less than level 25 is holding a level 4 tile, he is open to legal attack by any other player. When a level 4 and Level 3 resource tile is available it can legally be contested for 30 seconds. The first person to hold the tile for >30 seconds has secured the tile and should not be attacked until they choose to leave the tile. Other players that have commanders in route to the tile after it has been secured for >30 seconds must recall their commander and not attack. If the player that holds the tile, chooses to leave the tile for any reason other than an obvious change out of commanders (which should be visibly clear), the tile becomes open free-for-all again until secured by another player. #Level 3 resources tile must now be held by a commander level 15+. Like with the Level 4 tile rules, if a commander of less than a level 15 commander, he is not safe from attack. #Commanders from level 15 to level 25 must now used their max troop counts, no more using only 20 troops for the purpose of winning the race for tiles. A level 25 commander must have a minimum troop capacity of 24k and level 30 commander must have a minimum of 35k troops capacity. We provide this rule to prevent cheating on tile races. (the changes in the rule: requested by r10 players) #Sleeping on a tile is not allowed. If a player is holding a tile and their commander's carry capacity is full or if the tile is depleted, they are considered to be sleeping on the tile. If another player wants to attack the tile being slept on, they must give a 30 minute warning in both realm chat and via private message to the sleeping person. After giving the warning if 30 minutes has lapsed, the player that issued the warning can legally attack the tile. #Attacking of keeps is fair game. However, as in any other realm, you do so at your own risk as you may face retaliation from the player you attacked and potentially from their alliance mates. #This is not really a rule as much as a practice. If you observe another player from a different realm entering our realm, call it out in chat so the rest of the realm is aware. Players from other realms are referred to as "aliens". We usually say something like "Alien incoming from northwest". Also, any aliens holding any resource tiles are always fair game. The rules above to not safeguard alien players. We want them to stay in their own realm :-) Try to be respectful of the rules and follow them to the best of your ability and you too will flourish in P4, R10. Following the rules allows people to progress with buildings in their keep without the hassle of having to continuously monitor your commanders for incoming attacks. You can safely go take a shower, grab a bite to eat or place that long overdue phone call to your mother that you have been putting off. Of course, as stated in the opening statements, there are still a few rogue players that disregard the rules and may still hit you when you are not expecting. PLEASE TAKE NOTE: NO MORE RULE CHANGES King's Tower and Shrines #The King's Tower and Shrines are split between the current ruling alliances on the realm. #Attacking a taken Shrine, Gatehouse or King's Tower marks a player as "free-for-all" (see above) and very likely being driven from the realm. #If you would like to apply for King Tower rotation, please see one of the ruling alliances for application. Phase 5